Falling For A Criminal
by MadamQuill
Summary: Once a criminal, always a criminal is what they all say. Blossom may follow the rules but when the bad boy comes out to play, who said they can't have some fun and break the rules? Mainly Blossick and slow updates
1. What's Wrong?

The moon held high in the sky, surrounded by billions of twinkling lights. Sadly, none of the stars could be seen in the not-so-sleeping city of Townsville. Police sirens could be heard blaring through the city and shattering the peaceful silence. Cop cars dashed down the streets in hot pursuit of three figure flying through the night, leaving a red, forest green, and navy blue streak in their wake. "What are we going to do! They are catching up to us!" The figure flying to the right that was leaving behind the blue streak panicked. The anxiousness was apparent in his dark blue eyes while his blonde their flapped around franticly in his face. The teenage boy quickly peered over to the other two figure flying beside him for an answer. "What kind of criminal would I be if I didn't have a backup plan, Boomer?" The figure next to him who was leaving the red streak questioned. He had a large sack containing good such as money and jewelry in one hand while the other was keeping a backwards red hat in place on his head. His long auburn hair was tied back while some of his hair stuck out of the front of the cap. His deep red eyes flashed with mischief. "That would make you smart, Brick. But I can guarantee that's something you're not." Brick turned his head towards the boy that was his age on his right. His raven hair was spiked in different directions and he had forest green eyes as well. He laughed at his older brother while brick growled in annoyance. "Shut it, Butch. If you hadn't set off the alarm, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Brick barked at him. "Bite me." Butch retorted. As the two brothers bickered like children, Boomer noticed three more streaks flashed in the sky. The three colors he dreaded seeing when in the middle of committing a crime. Pink, lime green, and baby blue. He needed to warn his bickering siblings and fast. "Guys!" he yelled. They ignored him and kept on bickering, shocker. There was only one way to get their attention. "DIP SHITS! WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK U FOR ON GOD BLESSED MOMENT AND LISTEN!" He screamed, shocking both brothers and gaining their attention. "We got company!" Boomer warned and he pointed at the three other streaks in the sky, which happen to end…...right in front of them…. shit. All three quickly came to a stop to avoid crashing into them. "And where in the hell do you think you are going?" Questioned a teenage girl in a shot green dress that ended half way down her thigh with a black belt in the middle. The other two girls had the same thing in accept on was pink and the other was a light shade of blue. The girl questioning has short black hair and light green eyes, which were filled with a lust for action. The girl in front of boomer was shorter than her sisters by a few inches. She had her hair tied in two blonde pig tail and had light blue eyes. This girl didn't seem as fired up as her older sister but she was dangerous. Then last, the girl who landed in front of brick had very long auburn hair that was tied op into a pony tail by a large red bow. Her trade mark. Brick smirked at the sight in front of him. "How's it hinging, Blossom?" Brick questioned as he hovered a bit closer to her. Her poker face never wavered, this only made brick want to get a reaction of some sort out of her even more. She sighed in annoyance and turned to her sister and gave her simple nod. Not even a second passed and butch was lying in the cement with a large mark on the side of his face where Butter cup had punched him. Brick turned to blossom with his anger clearly shown on his face. "I see. So that's how you want to play." He smirked as he got ready to charge at her but her back was facing him. He rose an eyebrow in confusion. "Bubbles, would you please take care of Boomer? If you are not feeling up to it, I can take care of them and you can go home if you'd like." Her tone was soft and had a gloss over of concern. "Don't worry, I can handle this." Bubbles reassured her sister. "Okay, I'll be off then." Blossom began to get ready to take off but Brick wasn't going to let her go that easy. "What's the problem pinky, are you to scared to face me?" He teased. She kept her back to him, "No, I just have important things to attend to. My sisters are fully capable of taking care of the likes of you." She commented with a small chuckle. "I Wouldn't count on it doll face," He said as he came up right behind her, "Boomer! Butch! Plan 386!" Brick yelled to his brothers. Their faces lit up then their smiles were soon replaced by devious grins. They shoved the Puffs off and flew in different directions with their stolen goods. Only right before Brick took off, He did something that would reassure the fact that Blossom would chase after him. He smacked her right on the ass. Her rose eyes widened in shock as scarlet covered her face. "BRICK JOJO I WILL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" She screamed in rage. Her voice could be heard in the next town over. "Uh Oh." Brick took off flying through the maze of buildings and zig-zaging through traffic. Blossom was in hot pursuit of him, like hell she was going to let him get away with such an act! If she wasn't a role model or town hero she would have killed him by now. Sadly, that is not the case but that doesn't mean she can't give him a near death experience. She smiled at the thought. As she was off in her own little world, once she came back Blossom realized something. She had lost Brick.


	2. The fight

**I don't own shit besides the plot!**

Blossom looked around franticly in search of the red headed villain. The noise and bright lights of the bustling city were not helping in the slightest. Blossom had to stop for a minute and cool down, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She focused all her senses on finding Brick. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly looked up to the sky. There he was, standing on the top of the tallest building in Townsville and smirking down at her. She flew straight up the building and uppercut Brick right in the jaw then landed right in front of him. "Damn Pinky, never thought you would take that long to find me. You're getting slow!" He laughed and sauntered dangerously close to her. He was now right in front of her as she fumed. "What's wrong, Bloss?" He questioned with mock concern oozing from his tone as he lifted her chin up to face him. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Did someone slap you on the ass?" That was it. Something inside of Blossom just snapped. She had lost all control of her body and what happened next was just a blur to her. She grabbed Brick's wrist in a tight grip but her face was hidden by her orange bangs. "That's a tight grip you got there, sweet heart. You trying to pick a fight?" He laughed. His laughed was soon replaced by a scream of pain as she snapped his wrist in half. Brick was now on his knees in front of Blossom with he still griping his wrist. "God! That stings like a Bitch!" However, Blossom was far from finished. She slowly moved her foot back and swung it forwards; Brick was sent crashing through several buildings. Blossom only gave Brick a few seconds before coming rushing at him. Fists were flying so fast that the naked eye could not even see them go back and forth at each other. Brick kicked her off and she went flying into the street and tearing up the pavement. He came charging at full speed towards her and tackled Blossom, knocking her off her feet. Before Blossom could get up, Brick took this chance to grab her by her ankles and swung her around and around, faster and faster until he finally let her go, sending her speeding through the air and landing on the outskirts of the city. Brick sped over to where she had landed and began to punch her body on the ribs, face, stomach, etc. Blossom's eyes began to glow pink as her face scrunched up in rage. "Oh Shit!" Brick yelled before her was blasted in the shoulder by Blossom's eye beams. He was sent about 40 feet in front of her. "BLOSSOM!" Blossom turned her head to see her sisters speeding over to her while carrying two unconscious boys in their arms. Bubbles rushed over to her sister with concern twisted on her face. Blossom was pretty badly beaten but Brick wasn't any better. "Are you okay!? Did you get any fatal wounds from Brick!?" She panicked and franticly checked over her older sister. As Bubbles had a hysteria attack over Blossom, Buttercup came over to where her sisters were and dumped Butch's knocked out body on the floor nest to boomer. "Blossom, where is Brick?" She questioned and looked around for the red leader's knocked out body. Blossom Lazily pointed over to where Brick was. "Hold up, I don't think he is knocked out yet so I'll go get him. Blossom flew over to him as he gripped the smoldering flesh on his shoulder in pain. Once she got over to him his eyes widened and he began to back up. "Calm down dip shit. I'm Not going to beat you up again, now move your hand." She said landing next to him on both knees. "What are you doing?" Brick questioned in surprise as she softly removed his hand. "I'm Helping you out so shut up." Brick grumbled some incoherent words of profanity before doing what he was told. Blossom began to freeze a small and thin layer of frost over his burning wound. Brick hissed in pain as she continued to take care of the wound. Soon Brick blacked out from the pain. "He finally blacked out. I hate that he is so stubborn, like me. Come on, we have to hurry and hand them over to the police before they wake up." Blossom said and her sisters nodded in agreement. They flew off over to the police station and handed the boys over. On the way home, Buttercup brought up something Blossom had hoped she wouldn't. "Hey Bloss?" Buttercup asked. "Hm?" Blossom hummed in response. "What did Brick do to get you so worked up?" Blossom's eyes widened and her face flushed. "I-I Don't wanna talk about it." She sped a bit faster than her sister towards their home where the professor waited with a surprise in store for the three town heros.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**I don't own shit besides the Plot!**

"Professor! We're home!" Buttercup shouted the second she opened the front door. "I'm in the kitchen, Girls." He said from the kitchen where smoke came rolling out and into the living room. "What are you up to?" Bubbles questioned as the girls walked into the kitchen where the professor resided. "I'm cooking dinner for once! You girls are always doing things for me and the city so I thought you deserved a treat." The professor had grown gray hairs and wrinkles in his old age. "Jesus Prof, it smells like the girl's locker room at the gym!" Buttercup commented as she pinched her nose in an attempt to block out the noxious fumes emitting from the stove. "Thank you professor, it was the thought that counts. Let me take care of it so you can go relax, don't strain yourself." Blossom said with her tone filled with nothing but love for her father. In the professors old age, he has been having some heart problems so the girls sometimes worry about him. The professor laughed heartily. "Guess you can't cook with science!" The professor walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with Buttercup right behind him. Blossom began getting ingredients out of the fridge and Bubbles brought out the pots and pans. "Blossom?" Bubbles looked over to her sister who had her head still buried in the fridge. "What is it Bubbles? Everything okay?" She questioned. "I was wondering; you know how we were created in a lab?" Bubbles took the ingredients from Blossom and began to cut the vegetables up. "Yeah, I was there; remember?" Bubbles rolled her eyes as Blossom let out a small chuckle. "Because we are not really 'human', how long do you think we will live for? Have you ever gone to sleep thinking that one day you won't be waking up? And if we do live just as long as other humans; will we ever to be able to have a normal life?" Blossom was unable to read Bubbles' face. "What do your mane by, 'normal'?" She asked. "I mean, like getting married and having kids." Bubbles looked as if she had been lifted off into her own little world. "Sure, we all will find someone special." Blossom and Bubbles turned to see the professor walking in and sitting down at the table. "Bubbles? Could you please go into the living room? I have something I want to speak to Blossom about." The Professor asked. "Okay!" The professor smiled sweetly as Bubbles kissed him on the cheek and left to join her green eyed sibling on the couch. "What do you need to talk about?" Blossom had replaced her smile with a serious expression on her face once Bubbles had left the room. The professor sighed and smiled at his daughter in front of him. She and her sisters had grown into beautiful young women over the years and the professor cherished every moment of it. "Tomorrow we will be taking in some visitors who will be staying with us until further notice. These people often get into trouble and the mayor has decided that they need someone to watch over tem and keep them out of trouble. I'm telling you this because I know you will be mature about it but I need you to keep your sisters under control. No matter what you and your sisters CAN NOT let them out of your sight. Do you understand?" The professor had a look of concern on his old face. "Yes I understand completely. When will these 'guest' be coming?" Blossom questioned as she set the table. "We will be picking them up tomorrow night." Blossom nodded and placed the last bit of silver ware on the table. "There, finished! Girls, Dinner is ready!" She shouted into the living room. The girls came rushing into the kitchen and sat down. "Finally! I'm starving Blossom!" Buttercup said as she began to dig into her food. After dinner, Buttercup and the professor cleaned the dishes and he returned to his lab down stairs in the basement. Due to how late it was the girls all retire to their rooms. Blossom closed the door behind her and stretched her arms above her head. After a quick shower, she dried her hair and put on a pair of girl boxers and a simple pink T-shirt. Blossom flopped down onto her bed and rolled over onto her back to look at her rose pink ceiling. She pondered over who could be their guests coming to stay before sleep had gripped her. Little did she know that these guests were going to change her life in every aspect. This was her last night of peaceful sleep. As she slept the crooks of Townsville were very awake. Untill mourning, Sleep well.


	4. Let's Strike a Deal

**I Don't own shit besides the plot!**

As Blossom and her sisters rest in their rooms, Brick and his brothers stir in their cell at the police station. "What happened?" Boomer sat up and rubbed his throbbing head.

"We had gotten are asses handed to us by the Puffs." Butch hit his head against the wall in an attempt to calm his raging head ache. "But I can't say the same for Brick. He got beat up pretty bad, just look at him." Butch jabbed his thumb in the direction of his older brother.

Brick's arms and legs were covered in scars form the scraped and cut he obtained during his fight with the Puff leader. The most noticeable battle scar was wrapped in bloody medical tape around his right shoulder. Brick was lying down on the jail cell bench with his signature red cap over his face. "What the hell did you do to make Blossom shoot you in the shoulder?" Boomer questioned as Butch continued to hit his head against the wall.

"Before I took off, I slapped her on the ass." Brick said as if it was a normal every day thing. "Why the hell would you do that!?" Boomer questioned with an expression of shock on his face. "Hey! A nice ass deserves a nice slap!" Brick shot up on the bench in defense.

Butch walked over and chuckled at his brother and sat down by Bricks feet on the bench. "So, how is leader girl? The puffs have grown a lot. I would have to say Butter babe is a nine in my book. She would be a ten if she wasn't trying to Break my nose." Butch leaned back.

All brick did was make two curved lines with his hands in the air that somewhat resembled the body of a woman. "Bloss is a hard ten. She's got a nice C cup going on to, plus she has grown really feisty so that's a bonus point." Brick smirked. "What about you Boomer?" Bother brothers turned to look at the youngest. "You got to admit that you think Bubbles is hot, she is not my type but by your standards." Butch stated and lifted and eyebrow at the blonde sitting on the floor.

A scarlet blush crept up and onto Boomer's face once he started thinking about her. "W-Well she is r-really nice w-w-when we a-are not fighting and s-she has grown a lot over t-the y-y-years." Boomer fumbled with his words and scratched the back of his neck, not quite sure what to say. He had to admit, Boomer was attracted to Bubbles but he did like acting lewd. It just didn't sit with him the right way. He looked up at his older brothers who we both eyeing him.

Butch and Brick grew devious grins as they turned to face each other. "Are you thinking what I am, Bro?" Butch laughed. "Indeed I am, dear brother!" Both looked over to poor Boomer who had just broken out into a cold sweat. "You got a school girl crush!" They then proceeded to bust a gut laughing.

"D-Don't make f-fun of me! You guys can't talk because Brick Likes Blossom and Butch Likes Buttercup!" Boomer whined in an attempt to defend his case. His blush now covered his entire face. This only made the two of them laugh harder like mad man; Brick and Butch were nearly to a point of tears.

"You don't get it Little Boom! We just think they're hot!" Butch had managed to get through his fits of laughter. Boomer scowled at the green ruff for the nick name he had mentioned. Soon a tall female police officer came over to their cell and slammed her baton on the bars and told them to shut up because she could hear them all the way at the front desk. The only response was four fingers to the face. Two from Brick, one from Butch and one from Boomer. She huffed and walked away.

You can already guess which finger she received from the notorious Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"Ahem!" The boys looked over to the cell door and say no one. "Who the hell was that?" Boomer asked aloud. "Down here." All three boys peered down through the bars to see a small old man dressed nicely with a sash labeled 'Mayor' in large red letters across it. Boomer and Butch growled at the pathetic figure of authority in front of their cell.

Brick smirked grimly and stood up from his previous spot on the cell bench. He sauntered over to the bars slowly and rested his fore arms on the bar going sideways so his hands hung out lazily. "Greetings Mayor! To what reason do we have this pleasure to see you this fine night." Brick said in a mock tone of politeness. The Mayor only smiled at him; Brick was slightly disturbed due to the fact that the Mayor was smiling and wouldn't stop.

"Greetings to you to, Brick Jojo!" Brick scowled at the Mayor's use of his last name. He hated it when people related him or his brothers in any way to that idiotic primate. It made him sick to his stomach. "I would actually like to speak to you alone, do you mind?" the mayor kept on smiling as he waited for Brick response.

Brick was a little taken back by this request; this old and weak old man would want to speak alone with the most hot headed, dangerous, living criminal alive? "You have got to be shitting with me." Brick said flatly. "You want to speak to me? The notorious leader of the RRB? Alone of all things?" Brick asked him. This was Bricks way of giving the old man a second chance to rethink what he just said. "Indeed I do young man." He responded cheerfully. Brick peered over to where his brother currently resided, each gave a small nod to say 'Go for it' in a way.

"Sure, I'll bite and hear you out." Brick said. "Wonderful! But before we let you out of the cell, we do have to take some precautions if you don't mind." He stepped back and the officer came and opened the cell door. Before Brick could make a thought about dashing, she pulled out a gun and put it up to his face. Brick smirked and put up both of his hands while both of his brothers broke out in a cold sweat with wide eyes in fear that they would shoot their older brother. "Don't worry, I won't shoot unless you attempt to escape or harm anyone." The officer spoke calmly. "Would never dream of it." Brick smirked as his brothers snickered.

The officer ushered him into a speaking room with the Mayor scurrying along with them. Brick took a seat at a table across from the Mayor. "So old man, what do you want with me?" Brick frowned as he spoke with a serious and dangerously low tone.

"As the Mayor, I must do what I see fit and correct the wrongs, Correct?" Brick didn't like where this was heading. "I have decided to move you and your brothers to a better environment where you can be constantly supervised by people who will keep you out of trouble. You will constantly be with them. If you and or your brothers break any of the rules that will be set once you move to your new environment or laws…you will be punished." The Mayor looked disgusted once he said the word punished. "I honestly cannot stand violence but there will be consequences." The mayor spoke slowly. Brick was enraged by this. He slammed his fist down on the table, nearly shattering it and startling the officer outside the door. Brick reached across the table and yanked the mayor up to his face, he was seething as his eyes burned with a murderous rage. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Brick wasn't the slightest bit worried about himself but when something or someone involved his brothers, he did not take it well. "Freedom. If I approve your behavior after a while, I can pull some strings and try my best to erase your criminal record problems." Brick slowly let go and sat back down. "Do we have a deal?" The Mayor reached out his hand. Brick griped his hand firmly.

"Deal."


	5. The boys are coming over

**I don't own ANYTHING! Oh! I almost forgot to thank all the people who actually viewed my trash fanfiction! Love you all! Reviews are very helpful!**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Blossom felt like absolute shit. The shrieking sound of her alarm clock ripped through her not-so-peaceful mourning. Her hand appeared from under her warm and thick comforter and slammed it down on top of the alarm clock that was emitting an antagonizing beep. Blossom sat up in her bad after a few moments of silence. It was finally Saturday and she couldn't even sleep in.

During the previous night, Blossom did a little research on all the possibilities of their mystery guests that they were planning to go pick up the next night. Then it hit Blossom like a bat to the brain, they were having guests over to stay for a while! She had to clean and organize everything! Blossom fearfully over to her alarm clock sitting beside her bed. Her suspicions had been confirmed; the clock read 12:57. She had slept the majority of the day away.

Blossom sighed in frustration as she strode over to a black door which led to her bathroom, her very red and pink bathroom. She turned to the mirror and shuddered in horror as she thought about having to brush out her hell of a rats nest she called hair. She quickly stripped everything off and hoped in the shower. The warm water turned her body numb and it took a couple minutes for her to coax herself out of the shower after washing and shampooing.

Blossom stuck her hand out of the transparent shower curtain on a quest in search of a towel to cover her body up from the cold. "Where the hell is it?" Blossom, growing more and more irritated, stretched her arm out further. She leaned out to far but it was too late for her to realize that because she had already slipped. "Fuck!" She yelped out and landed in the tub; she hissed due to the fact that when she landed, she hit her back against the tub while bringing the curtain down with her.

She stood up and grabbed the towels, quickly dries off and got dressed. Blossom had chosen to wear a long sleeved sweater that covered one shoulder and hung off the other with a large pick graffiti hear in the middle. For the bottom she had chosen some simple black short-shorts.

Blossom opened up her door and walked into the hall, investigating each of her sister's rooms to see if they were up yet. Blossom could see the lump in her green sister's bed which, she's taking a wild guess here, is Buttercup. The lump shuffled around in the messed up sheets. Blossom continued onto her youngest sister's room.

She took a peek inside of Bubbles' room, it was no shock to her that the room was spotless besides some sketches scattered around here and there but what was missing was her little sister. Blossom shrugged and walked down stairs and into the kitchen only to see Bubbles checking her purse. "Hey Bubs, what 'cha looking for?" Blossom's tone was tired and sluggish. "Oh! Blossom, 'bout time you got up!" She giggled and kissed her sister on the cheek. Blossom smiled warmly. "I am about to go to work, have you seen my keys?" She asked as she shifted through a pile of things in the kitchen.

"Here they are." Bubbles lit up as Blossom handed them to her. Bubbles hugged her sister and thanked her for the key before leaving. As Blossom heard the door shut she had already brought out the cleaning supplies. "Let's get this shit over with."

After several hours of straight of cleaning, Blossom felt like she was going to drop dead. "Holy shit, you look like, well, shit!" Buttercup walked down stairs dress in a green tank top with some large baggy shorts that loosely hung on her hips. "Where are you going?" Blossom questioned and looked over to her sister. "I'm heading out to the store, need anything?"

Blossom perked up with relief as soon as those words left Buttercup's lips. "YES! Hold on a sec!" Blossom flew into the kitchen and came back in less than a second; her pink trail behind her. "Ok, I'll get what's cheap. Don't expect anything fancy." Buttercup chuckled and closed the door behind her. Everything was finally finished. "I can't wait." Blossom flew up to her room to finally relax.

Brick was woken up by the sound of his brothers arguing on how to break out. "Will you two shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Brick yelled at his bickering brothers as he shot up. "You've been sleeping all day dip shit!" they both yelled in unison. Brick slowly got up and walked over to his brothers; they began to pale with every step. But, he did the unexpected; instead a hard slap on the back of the head, he yanked their ears like an adult scolding a spoiled brat.

"You to need to shut up and listen up! You to have been wondering what I talked about with the old man last night, right?" They both nodded and winced as their brother pulled harder. "Me and the old man struck a deal. This is a guaranteed plan to get our asses out of all the shit we're in! If we play by the rules for a bit and as soon as the Mayor thinks we have become 'mature young men'…BAMM! Boys I plan to get us sitting top of it all; we are going to prove all those who turned us down!"

Brick let go of his brothers and smirked widely as Boomer and Butch smiled wildly. Brick explained to them the deal and the terms. Butch didn't take it well at first but it took a while for Boomer to convince him to go along with it. "Plus, our new 'care takers' will be here soon. No matter who it is, you have to stay calm. No exceptions, understand?" Brick growled. "Even if it's the Puffs." Butch began to ponder the idea of living alone with the Puffs, the only response to the thought was a lewd grin. "Now that I think about it, that wouldn't be half bad." Butch said aloud. Oh the irony.

Bubbles pulled into the driveway of the utonium residence and walked up to the door. Once she opened the door, her nostrils were invaded by a variety of wonderful aromas. The first thought that came to mind; Blossom was cooking something. Bubbles looked into the kitchen to see the professor sitting down while buttercup raided the fridge and Blossom was pulling lasagna out of the oven. Bubbles sat down at the table next to the professor.

"Welcome back, Bubbles. We were just about to have dinner." The professor spoke. Buttercup sat down with and eager expression as Blossom placed the food on the table. "Thanks Bloss! Your cooking is the best out of all of us!" Buttercup managed to get out through a mouthful of food.

They were half way through dinner before the professor cleared his throat to get the girls attention, they turned to face him. "Girls, I have an announcement. We will be having some people stay with us until further notice. I am sorry to spring this on you but, me and the Mayor have been talking." Buttercup and Bubbles looked surprised, yet Blossom was clam because this was not new news to her. "We will be going to pick them up after dinner tonight." Buttercup spit out her food in surprise and Bubbles squealed with excitement.

After they had eaten, Bubbles, the professor and buttercup piled into Bubbles' car. The professor guided Bubbles to their destination while her sister came following behind, all while dodging through traffic. As soon as Bubbles pulled into the parking lot of the Townsville city jail, a bad feeling had inched its way into the pit of Buttercup's stomach. Bubbles had parked and everyone came out as Blossom parked beside Bubbles' blue beetle. Blossom opened the door and stepped out of her black mustang with a large hot pink streak going down the middle.

Blossomed scowled at the building in which the criminals, creeps, and the absolute scum of Townsville currently resided due to Blossom and her sisters. The girls followed after the Professor, Blossom in front of the little line of puffs, buttercup in the middle with Bubbles right behind her. "We are here to speak with and also pick up the RRB." The Professor spoke and the police officer at the front desk nodded her head and pressed a large red button to unlock the large door separating the cells form the front room. The girls followed after their father as he calmly walked down the hallway.

Criminals hooted and hollered at the girls as they walked without stop. Bubbles frowned and looked at her feet, Buttercup growled and balled her fists as she made a shit list for ever criminal that bothered them while, of course, Blossom walked with a serious look and held her head high. Her long hair swaying with every step her took along with hips. Soon they came to a stop at the very end of the hall in front of a cell holding three of the cockiest basterds the Puffs knew. The rowdy Ruff Boys.

Brick walked up to the cells and stuck his hand into the pockets of his ripped jeans. "Blossom." He smirked. "Brick." She greeted back. They stood there looking at each other for a while, yet the others coud't tell they were having a silent conversation raging on between them

"Why the hell are we meeting up with these ass holes?" Buttercup could feel her anger rising with every word she spoke. "What's wrong Butter Babe? Don't wanna see little old me?" Butch said, his tone laced with fake innocence. It made her sick to her stomach. She kicked the bar cells in rage.

Boomer and Bubbles stayed quiet. Once they both made eye contact, they both quickly looked away with a blush forming on both their cheeks. Boomer made have only made eye contact for a minute but it felt like forever to him. He scratched the back his head awkwardly and Bubbles giggled lightly.

"Girls, I pleased to say that these boys will now be you new house mates!" smiled. Bubbles and boomer went wide eyed and blushed new shades of red at the thought. Buttercup started yelling and spouting insults with a plethora of swear words, mainly directed at butch who was currently laughing his ass off.

Brick and Blossom were obviously the only ones not shocked. "Looks like were going to be living together, Pinkie." Brick had his arm through the bars and tipped Blossom's chin upwards. "Like one big happy fuckin' family, Red." She let on a devious smirk. Her smirk sent a shiver down his spine.

He was going to have SO much fun with this!


	6. Welcome

**I own nothing but the plot! I'm sorry that this is such a lame chapter! But don't worry bcs things pick up in the next one a lot!**

"Welcome to your new home, Boys!" The professor opened the doors and three streaks scattered around the house from the boys who had ditched their bags at the door. The girls walked in after them with annoyed expressions. The entire rise home was filled with nasty jokes and quick comebacks between the six of them. Blossom giggled as she remembered how she and her sisters had acted when they first explored the large house as children, just like how the boys were now. "Excuse me, Boys. Come into the living room!" The professor called out in a sad attempt to calm them down but to no avail.

"Hold on, I got this." Buttercup reassured and stepped up to challenge the hyperactive super teens. "Yo Ruffs! We got a TV!" She voice echoed through the house as all three boy shoved and pushed to get to the couch first.

Brick landed in the middle with butch on his left and boomer at hi right. "What the hell? Where's the remote for the damn TV?!" Butch complained with an angry tone. Buttercup waved a small black remote in her hand and let out a light laugh at butch.

"So what's this all about?" Boomer asked as he sat back against the couch. "Well, since you are going to be living here for a while, we need to assign rooms." spoke slowly and very calmly and took a deep breath. "Due to the fact that we only have 4 rooms in total, we will be moving around." He turned to the girls and looked at Buttercup. "Buttercup, you will be sharing a room with bubbles. Butch and Boomer will be moving into Buttercup's room." He said in a calm voice once again, hoping that his cool composure would rub off on to the raging raven haired girl. She began fuming but didn't dare speak because of the death glare Blossom was sending her. She grumbled some incoherent insults about her red haired sister.

Butch laughed while Boomer groaned and punched Butch in the arm, which back fired and made him laugh harder. Brick raised an eyebrow at the professor, "So then where are me and Bow gonna' sleep?" Brick stood up from the couch and asked. Blossom rolled her eyes at the nick name brick so 'graciously' gifted her.

The professor smiled at Blossom and looked over to Brick. "You two will be sharing a room! I trust Blossom to share a room because I know she wouldn't try anything inappropriate." He said. Blossom, seemed a bit surprised at this but didn't let it show through her cool façade. She looked over at Brick who currently had the biggest smirk on his face, but something seemed off about his smirk. It seemed different than his usual trouble making smirk.

Bubbles clapped her hands to get every one's attention. "Okay, we can all agree that this has been very eventful night," She let out a small yawn, "Now I think we should all get our rooms situated, unpack and finally get some sleep." Bubbles and Buttercup proceeded up the stairs and Butch along with Boomer trailing behind them after they grabbed their bags from where they had been left. The professor bid the super teens good bye and returned to the lad down stairs.

All that was left down stairs was Blossom, Brick, and the silence between them. Blossom let out a sigh and turned to face a Brick whose smirk had disappeared. "Why?" Brick looked at her with a curious look on his face.

"What?" He asked back. Brick was clearly confused by the question Blossom had just asked. What was she getting at?

She sighed and met his confused gaze head on. "Why are you playing the role of a good little boy? This is unlike you to say the least. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I prefer the other Brick better. At least then I could read you like an open book." She began to walk closer and closer to him; her hips swaying along with hair with every step se took closer to him. Now the pink eyed heroin was currently standing right in front of Brick, staring directly in his eyes.

Before Blossom had the chance, Brick unexpectedly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "In other words, you like it when I'm 'Ruff'?" Blossom's eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks. She pushed him back and the look on her face only made Brick feel more proud of himself. She huffed and stomped up the stairs, Brick following after with his things. At the end of the hall was a single pink door, Brick followed after her as she opened the door to her room. What surprised him was instead of being greeted by frills and things covering the room, he was met by wall that had been painted black. Everything was pretty much organized but what caught his eyes was a recording set in the corner of the room. "To be honest," Blossom let out a small laugh when he said the word 'honest', "I had been expecting something way different than this." H spoke and turned to face the puff that was now walking towards him.

She rolled her rose eyes. "What were you expecting? Pink and white everywhere with frill covering every inch of the room?" She placed her hand on her hip.

"Actually, yeah. I was pretty much expecting that." Brick retorted in the same snappish tone she had used for him.

She sighed and walked over to her closet and began moving her things aside. "Well excuse me for not being the happiest Puff in the world with girlish pink frills." Brick turned his head to see her back facing him. He scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned in confusion about what she meant by that. Once Blossom was finished with whatever she was doing with her closet, she motioned with her hand for him to come over.

She had moved the majority pf her clothes to one side of the closet. "Okay, so this is how it's going to work. You can have this side of the closet for all of your clothes. And when it comes to my dresser, you can have the second and third droor. I Get the first and last one." Brick nodded and put his luggage on her bed. "I'll help you unpack. Oh, and that black door over there," She pointed over to a black door on the side of the room, "That is the bath room."

He opened up his things and began to un pack. Blossom walked past him with some clothes and a towel. "Where are you going?" He turned away from what he was doing.  
"I'm going to take a shower. What does it look like?" Her tone suggested that it was obvious.

Brick's smirk reappeared onto his face. "Mind if I join you?"

"Get fucked." Is all she said and closed the door behind her.

Brick let out a large laugh at Blossom's response. Who knew a power puff could be so feisty? After Brick recovered from his laughter attack, he decided to look around and snoop through the room. He might as well get accompanied with the room he's going to be sleeping in until further notice. The first thing he does is walk over to the little recording set in the corner of the room. This thing had been gnawing at his curiosity ever since he had say it in the room. Brick picked up the head phones that were plugged in to the set and placed them on. He pressed play on the machine and what he heard, he almost couldn't comprehend. The voice of a professional played into his ears. 'There is no way in hell this could be Blossom singing! She is way to uptight to let loose and sing! This has to be a recording of someone else.' He thought to himself. After a few songs played, he had confirmed that it was indeed, Blossom singing. Suddenly, the head phones were yanked from his head. "What the fuck!" He said surprised.

"What the fuck indeed!" Behind him now stood an angry Blossom. He hair was wet and sticking to her bare shoulders. Brick began to drink down what she was wearing. She had on a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of black sleep shorts, that he thought were the perfect length to show off her milky white skin. Blossom slammed down her head phones and unplugged them, turning off the music in the process. "What did you hear!? How much did you listen to!?" She asked, her tone had worry all over it.

Brick, once again, had a look of confusion on his face. "What's wrong? I only heard a couple song, It's not that big of a deal." Brick shrugged his shoulders as Blossom began having a mini panic attack.

"You have no idea how embarrassing it is or people to hear me screeching into a microphone?" She sighed and plopped down on her bed. Blossom used her arms to cover up the blush of embarrassment on her face. Brick is still kind of confused.

He sighed and walked over to her, sitting down next to her. "If you want my real opinion, I think you're really good at singing." Blossom removed her arm to look at Brick. She had expected him to be smirking and then say he was joking, proceeding to insult her; But that's not what happened. Brick was being serious, the on his face said it all. Their eyes met for only a few seconds yet it felt as if it were an eternity. Blossom couldn't deny that Brick was indeed attractive, He had grown up a lot since they were just kids.

A faint hint of blush found its place on Brick's face and he quickly stood up. "Whelp! I am tired as hell form all of this work. I think it's about time I crash." Blossom sat up on the bed. "So, how are we gonna sleep?" He asked her. Before she could speak, Brick interrupted her. "And before you even suggest it, I'm not going to sleep on the floor. Nor am I about to kick a chick out of her bed. I may be an ass but I'm not a douche bag." His expression never changed from its bored look.

"No." I all Blossom said before she stood up in front of Brick, He had quite a few inches against her height.

Brick sighed. "Its not like we are going to end up fucking! Trust me, I know when No means No. Even if I am a villain, people who don't understand No make sick." His tone was serious.

Blossom rubbed the sides of her head as she began to feel a head ache forming. "Fine. I don't care at this point, I just want some sleep."

"Okay, now that that's settled," Brick walked past her and into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm changing, what does it look like?" 'oh sweet revenge' He thought and closed the door behind him. Once he came out, the room's lights had been turned off already. He walked over to the bed and crawled in and under the covers, right next to Blossom. Before Brick fell asleep, he swore he heard Blossom say something.

"Goodnight."


	7. Realization

**I don't own shit besides the plot!**

Blossom slowly opened her eyes, she still felt a little tired due to the comfortable heat surrounding her. She shifted around in her bed, ready to go back to sleep, only to be met with the sleeping face of the leader of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Her eyes went wide and her cheek filled with the color of embarrassment. Their legs were tangled together and his arms were wrapped around her waist. She let out a small squeak when Brick had pulled her closer in his arms, she was now right up against his chest. She tried her best to escape but Brick's grip was to strong. But Blossom had to admit, now that he was holding her, he was pretty muscular. Blossom Blushed at the thought. She let out a quiet sigh and gave up trying to escape Brick's hold. She was still tired so what would be the problem if she went to sleep again? No harm done, right? A small smile appeared on Brick's sleeping face. To be honest, Blossom thought it was quite adorable. She closed her eyes and let the heat consume her as she slowly fell into the grasp of sleep.

Brick groaned as he regretted opened his eyes. He had woken up a few hours later to the sound of people yelling downstairs. He could recognize the voices, it was Butch and Buttercup yelling at each other. Shocker. Brick shifted his attention to the small soft bundle his arms were currently wrapped around. Once he did, his eyes grew wide. Not in embarrassment, but in shock. Instead of a pillow like he had expected, there lay Blossom. She seemed so peaceful as she slept the day away. Her hair may have laid cascaded in a mess across the bed and her tank top may have been wrinkled but she still looked amazing. Brick blushed and shook his head, mentally slapping himself for even having such a thought. What the hell Brick! She is supposed to be your mortal enemy; you were literally made to kill her! He thought to himself, but he couldn't help but smile at her. Soon, Brick's little daze was broken by the yelling of their siblings getting louder followed by the sound of the crashing of pots and pans. Brick let out an annoyed sigh and begrudgingly removed his arm from around Blossom, careful not to wake her. He got up, walked over to the dresser, pulled out a pair of gray baggy jogger and slipped them on over his boxers. Blossom shifted in the bed and let out a soft groan, Brick froze and slowly turned to face the bed. Blossom was now sitting up in the bed, her hair was an absolute mess and one of the straps to her top was hanging off her shoulder. Brick couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Brick gifted her the name out of irony. "Where are you going?" She asked, the sleep still clearly present in her voice. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. I just got to take care of something first, you can go back to sleep if you want." He said as he walked over to the door. "Whatever." Blossom carelessly said and rolled over on the bed as she laid back down.

Brick opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him with a small click. The arguing was now clearer to now the he was in the hallway. He walked to the stairs to see what as up. Bubbles and Boomer were sitting on the couch next to each other with each of their faces a new shade of red, both silent and staring at their hands. Butch and Buttercup were standing in front of them, throwing insults back and forth at each other. Brick descended the stairs with an angry expression on his face. The two blues noticed him but kept quiet. "What are you two yelling about at ten o' clock in the FUCKING MORNING!" Brick yelled, His red eyes sparked with rage. Both the green puff and ruff froze and turned to him. "One of you explain. Now." Before Butch or Buttercup could say anything, Bubbles spoke up. "Um, earlier when I was making something for breakfast, Boomer came in and decided to help me. When I couldn't reach one of the pans on one of the top shelfs, Boomer tried to get it and he tripped. We both fell down along with all of the pots and pans on the top shelf and he landed on top of me…." The blushes on the blues that they already had, now grew a deeper shade of red as they remembered the last part of the story. Brick seemed to cool down a bit but then turned to glare at his green eyed brother. "Then I'm guessing that's what you and Buttercup are arguing about?" Brick growled at his brother. Butch gulped and nodded his head. "Screw this." Brick grumbled as he turned away from the other puff and ruffs.

A yawn came from the railing above the couch and everyone turned to see a tired Blossom standing at the top. She wiped her eye and let out another yawn. The two other ruff's eyes widened in surprise, for they had never seen the leader of the Power Puff Girls in this state of relaxation. "Sup." Was all she said as she walked over to the stairs. Blossom was drowsy and it was apparent she was half asleep. Blossom was not a morning person. Brick looked at her and let out another small chuckle at her appearance. She stuck her tongue at him. As she walked down the stairs, due to the fact that she was still half asleep, she had slipped. In the blink of an eye and a streak of red, Brick sat at the bottom of the stairs with a now fully awake Blossom in his arms. Without thinking, Brick had flown to catch her. Blossom looked to brick to find a smirk on Brick's face. "Nice of you to drop in, Pinky." A blush spread across Blossom's face as Brick stood up with her in his arms and set her down. "T-Thanks." She mentally smacked herself for stuttering. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need some food or things might get ugly. I will be in the kitchen if any one needs me." Boomer stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen so he could escape the awkward feeling hanging in the room. "I will help you!" Bubble jumped at the chance that Boomer had opened up. "I got to go get dressed and stuff." Buttercup grumbled and walked up the stairs. "Same here." Blossom said as she scrambled up the stairs after her sister; still flustered after what had just happened. Brick and Butch decided to wait after breakfast to change and wordlessly sat down to watch TV.

Blossom enter her room and closed her door behind her. As soon as she heard the soft click of the door, she broke out into a full blown blush. Dear god, she turned into a stuttering mess when Brick caught her! He was supposed to be her mortal enemy, yet she feels so comfortable around him when they are not trying to beat the shit out of each other. She let out a long sigh and walked over to the dresser, pulling out clothes for today and walked over to the shower. She didn't really need one because she had a shower the night before, but she needed somewhere to think and relax without someone interrupting her. She gathered everything she needed and walked into the bath room. Blossom took off her clothes, turned on the water and stepped into the shower. Warm water engulfed her body, causing her to relax a bit. As she scrubbed shampoo into her hair, she began to ponder. What has gotten into her! First she slept beside a ruff and now she is blushing and stuttering because of him. Truth be told, last night she could barely sleep because her heart was pounding faster that it has in a long time. The more and more she though on the matter, the harder and harder she scrubbed. Blossom was snapped back to attention as she began to feel her scalp throb due to her scrubbing so hard. She rinsed out her hair and got out of the shower. She dried off and slipped on her clothes for today. She put on a simple pink T-Shirt, tied a black button up around her waist, and a plane black skirt. Blossom tied her hair in a bun and placed her signature pink bow on her head. She looked in the mirror and approved of her choices for the day. As Blossom opened the door she was surprised to see Brick looking through the dresser. She had expected him to still be own stairs stuffing his face. His eyes widened a bit once he saw her, Brick had to agreed that Blossom looked pretty good. Who the hell way he kidding, she looked amazing. He had to use most of his self-control from letting his jaw drop through the floor. Her clothes hugged her nicely in every way. But there was only one problem; Brick stood up straight and began to walk over to her. "Is there something wrong?" She questioned Brick who was currently standing in front of her, examining her outfit. "Just one thing." Brick leaned in close and Blossom went wide eyed. Suddenly, she felt her hair let loose from its previous state of a bun and fall to her back. "You look much better with your hair down, Blossom" Brick said, a smile graced his feature as he saw the way a rose colored blush spread across Blossom's face. Blossom was speechless; Brick was smiling. It was certainly a sight to behold, and no, it was not his usual menacing smile but a genuine smile had taken its place. "I suggest you go grab some food before, my dumb ass brothers eat all of the food." Brick used his thumb to point towards the door. Blossom nodded wordlessly and walked around Brick to exit the room. As she hears the soft click of the door; her hand automatically went to her chest so she could feel her racing heart. She put her back against the door and leaned her head back. Sweet little Blossom Utonium, protector of Townsville, is falling for a criminal.

Once Brick heard the soft click of the door to signify that Blossom had left the room, he walked in to the bathroom and leaned over to prop his elbows up on the counter, placing his head in his hands. Brick let out a long sigh. He then looked up to see himself in the mirror. What has gotten into him? He would have never thought that the day would come when he finally admits it. He moved his hand to his chest to feel his heart racing. He would have never thought that he would have to admit to himself that he, the leader of the RowdyRuff Boys, was falling for a hero.


	8. A message to my readers

Hello there my fellow shippers! I have some good news and some bad news to share with you! First, the bad news. As you have noticed, I have not updated any of my stories in a LONG TIME. This is due toall of the testing and exams plus a butt load of writer's block. The good news is when summers starts, I will try to get at least one chapter updated for the story once a week. Plus, the next chapter is in the making as well as several other stories, so don't worry. And I am not going to end the story unfinished.

Sincerely yours,

 _MadamQuill_


End file.
